Kittens,travels and broken plates
by littlehanyan
Summary: Fuuma always leaves and Kamui has to stay behind and wait for him.This is so frustrating.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled the violet eyed boy and threw a cup at the taller male which he dodged without much effort.

"Kamui this was a present from my brother."  
Kamui hissed and threw another cup at him. Whenever they were fighting the boy always choosed to throw things Seishirou have bought and Fuuma knew this was no coincidence. Seishirou would be devastated when he finds out but he would buy a new set. Why he bothered was beyond the treasure hunter because his brother knew Kamui would break them during their next fight.  
"I HATE YOU!" the vampire threw a plate at his lover, yes lover even if he would never admit it. They always fought for little things but this time it was serious. Kamui was fed up with Fuuma always going off to somewhere and not coming back for weeks or even months. He was fed up with staying home and waiting for him like the sweet little wife that he wasn't. He was fed up with the feelings he had for the treasure hunter, feelings he always denied having. He was fed up with everything.  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the vampire threw a pillow which finally hit his target."AND MY APARTAMENT!" he added.  
Fuuma decided that giving his lover some time would be the best thing. Oh, only if he knew how wrong he was. Once the treasure hunter left Kamui scratched the door with his long nails. This person was pissing him off so much. It has always been that way and yet he stayed. Why did he always stay and wait for him? He picked up another plate and threw it at the door in frustration.  
"That bastard."he muttered.

* * *

"I'm back, love." Fuuma sang from the doorway.  
However, instead of the welcome kiss he would have liked to get, a pillow was thrown at his face.  
"Still mad, huh?"  
"Don't give me that crap!" yelled the angry vampire. "You should know better than anyone else that my anger doesn't magically disappear."  
"Do we really need to fight, baby?"  
"Yes we sure do."  
Kamui tried to hit him with his fist but the hunter moved out of the way and the vampire's fist met the wall. He hissed in pain.  
"You need to be more careful or you'll hurt yourself, dear."  
"Fuck you!" the violet eye male yelled and tried to kick Fuuma but missed yet again. This was getting really frustrating.  
"I'd like that very much."  
"You little fucker!"  
Fuuma saw the change in Kamui's eyes and before he could do anything his lover grabbed his hand and threw him at the opposite wall.  
"Ouch. That was so ugly." Fuuma admitted when he fell on the floor, the usual grin still on his face.  
However, Kamui didn't find that funny at all. Throwing Fuuma one time wasn't going to solve the problem in the slightest. Still glaring, the vampire walked towards his lover who was already on his feet. Suddenly the hunter grabbed his hand and pulled him close kissing him fiercely on the lips. Kamui gasped and Fuuma used this opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Kamui, however, bit his tongue right away. That didn't stop Fuuma though and he continued kissing him and broke the kiss only when he needed air.  
"You…" the vampire mumbled but didn't have a chance to complain more as his lover turned him around,pushed him against the wall and kissed him again.  
The kiss, even more passionate then the first one, took Kamui's breath away. Before he realized it he had his arms wrapped around Fuuma's neck and kissing back. As their tongues fought for dominance the smaller male pressed their bodies as close as possible. Fuuma grinned and kissed down his cheeks and neck, licking and bitting on various places as quiet moans escaped the vampire's lips. He hated the fact that the fucking bastard could make him feel such pleasure. He felt the hunter tug at his shirt. That made him snap back into reality.  
"Listen here, you can't just expect sex to fix everything."  
"So it isn't working?"  
"No."  
"The bulge in your pants says something else though."  
Kamui turned red in the face.  
"S-shut up."  
Before he realized it Fuuma had gone back to kissing his neck, one leg between his. Oh how the vampire hated this. He hated the fact that he enjoyed all these touches. Fuuma took off his lovers shirt and tossed it on the floor, his own following suit.  
"I hate you."  
Fuuma chuckled and his lips found Kamui's again for another passionate kiss. The vampire wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist as he started walking to the bedroom never once breaking the kiss. Kamui was thrown on the bed, his pants and underwear almost ripped of his body. Fuuma kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He kissed Kamui again, hands travelling down his body. The hunter started kissing down his neck and chest. He found a nipple and begun to suck on it earning a moan from his lover. Fuuma did the same to the other niple, then travelled lower leaving kisses on every inch of skin. He reached the vampire's belly and dipped his tongue into his navel. Kamui was moaning and gripping the sheets in frustration. His lover opened his legs and gave a slow lick to the tip of his erection, then he licked down his lenght, caressing his balls with his hands. Then the hunter took the whole cock in his mouth.  
"Ah….ngh… F-Fuuma…."  
Kamui could feel his tongue everywhere and that feeling in his belly was telling him he'll come soon. Noticing that, Fuuma held three fingers in front of his mouth. Kamui started sucking on them resisting the urge to bite. When Fuuma thought they were wet enough he pushed one figer into his lover. It wasn't the first time they had done it and Kamui adjusted quite fast. He pushed another finger inside and started moving them. A third followed soon after and he started looking for that spot that would make the vampire not only forgive him but also scream his name in pleasure. It didn't take a lot of time to find it. When his fingers hit it Kamui moaned loudly. He looked up to meet the vampire's cold glare.  
"Putt it in, you ass." he hissed.  
And Fuuma was more than happy to obey. He took of his pants and underwear, possitioned himself at his entrance and pushed himself inside with a moan. The feeling of Kamui around him was wonderful. He started to thrust instantly, first slow and then faster. Soon he had Kamui moaning and gasping. He leaned down for a kiss, licking Kamui's lower lip asking for entrance. Kamui did as he was told and their tongues started dancing again in a battle for dominance. A battle the hunter usually won. Fuuma continued to thrust inside Kamui hard and fast making the vampire moan into the kiss. They broke it to get some air and Fuum pulled Kamui up so he was sitting in his lap. Now it was up him. The violet eyed male pushed hinself up and then went down. At first he did it so fucking slow that Fuuma almost regreted doing this, Kamui was such a tease. Soon though he begun to move faster and faster. The hunter couldn't do much in this possition so he concentrated on Kamui's cock. He ran his hands down the lenght. Kamui moaned and panted while he still tried to move.  
"F-FUUMA!" he yelled when the hunter's cock hit his prostate.  
Fuuma smirked and started to move together with Kamui, thrusting and hitting that spot absolutely on purpose. Kamui wrapped his arms around his neck sinking his nail in his skin. He knew he was going to come soon but so was Fuuma.  
"S-stupid bastard, you should stop fucking leaving me behind!"  
Fuuma stared at him in disbelief. Was that why he was so angry? Well he knew exactly how to fix that but that would be for later. Now he just wanted to make his little kitten come. He started thrusting with even more force. Both of them were lost in pleasure. Soon Kamui let out a high pitched moan and came all over their stomaches. Fuuma followed soon after filling Kamui with his seed. The hunter pushed them down on the bed resting his head on Kamui's chest.  
"Let me take you with me. We'll travel through worlds together. It'll be wonderful."  
"O-okay…"  
Fuuma quickly kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you."  
Kamui didn't say anything but this words made him extremely happy.


	2. Omake 1

''What the hell is with this world?'' Kamui muttered in annoyance.

''Hmm I wonder.'' Fuuma grinned.

After making up they had settled on a journey and this was the first world they had landed in. It looked a lot like Tokyo but something was telling them it wasn't the same Tokyo as the one where they met. They walked around the empty city for a while when Fuuma bumped into something and Kamui bumped into the hunter because he was walking behind him.

''What is it?''

''Hey Kamui doesn't this guy look like your brother?''

Kamui peeked curiously from behind Fuuma and stared at the cloaked figure in front of him. The man who was apparently frozen or something looked around twenty five, had black hair and emerald eyes. He really looked like his brother. Actually he didn't just look like him, it was him.

''It's the first time I'm seeing another Subaru.'' Kamui admitted. ''It's a bit weird to see him older- hey are you listening to me?''

There was a click sound and Fuuma turned around with a huge grin on his face, a camera in hand.

''I can sell this picture to my brother. He will pay a lot to see a grown up Subaru.''

And with that he turned around again to take more photos. Kamui glared at him and smacked him on the head.

''GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!'' he yelled snatched it from the hunter's hands and threw it on the ground where it shattered in pieces.

''Oh come on Kamui. This camera was expensive.''

Kamui, however, wasn't listening. Something had caught his attention.

''H-hey.''

''What is it?''

He pointed at something in front of them, his eyes wide. There were two people there, one of them standing above the other ready to stab him with a sword, the other was looking up with wide eyes as if he had just realized something important. The one on top was Fuuma and the one on bottom – Kamui.

''What is with this world?! First grown up Subaru and now THIS!''

''It sure looks interesting.''

''How so?!''

''Maybe I should try to add something like this to our sex life.''

''DON'T YOU DARE!''

* * *

_Just something I wrote for X's anniversary. Just short crack._


End file.
